A Disney Date
by mespreferes
Summary: AU SasuSaku Oneshot. Sasuke and Sakura go on a date to the Happiest place in the world.


**Author Note: I have an annual pass to Disneyland, so it can be inferred that I am in Love with Disney. I have always dreamed of taking my boyfriend with me to Disneyland, but just as I feel some parallels with Sasusaku, he isn't as enthusiastic about it as I am. Enjoy this little one shot.**

* * *

Today was the day! After some planning and lots of thought, surely, nothing could go wrong. There was plenty of activities to be done and with only a short time to do it all. It was a beautiful Thursday, the sun had only risen above Tokyo's skyline for a few hours. It was the start of April, and the wind had picked up a few cherry blossom petals from those who had bloomed early. It was such a serene morning, it could only be the perfect indicator of how perfect the rest of the day will follow.

A well dressed teenager had been eyeing her iPhone every few minutes under the shade of a particularly large cherry blossom tree. She wore her favourite white lace summer dress, and with a dark magenta headband in her shoulder length pink hair. Her emerald eyes were impatient and eager to see the time turn to the eighth hour of the day. After glancing at her home screen for the third time she relaxed and smiled at the photo that had been there the whole time. Her smile was duplicated in the photo on her phone. This time however, in the photo, her pastel pink hair was braided to the side, and she was wearing her high school uniform. She was not alone in the photo, her head was rested upon a shoulder of a dark haired boy. Despite her positivity, he had kept a stoic face.

The reason for her positive attitude was that today was the one month anniversary since they had their first date. It had always been a fantasy of Sakura to be dating the mysterious boy in her class since she was little. However, the crush grew to something she had never expected when their relationship turned into a forced acquaintance and then eventually a dysfunctional friendship. She had to thank a certain blonde haired boy for helping out with this particular "relationship". Because the dark haired boy was not very expressive about his feelings that she had read into his actions to figure out how he felt about her, though it was difficult sometimes. Sometimes fearing that she may have overestimated his feelings towards her.

"Sakura"

"Sasuke-kun!"

He finally arrived, dressed in dark jeans and wearing a plain baseball tee. He was before her, as her boyfriend. Nothing excites her more than realising this new title and it would always cause a pink flush on her cheeks.

"Lets go!"

She grabbed his wrist cheerfully as she dragged him to the station before boarding a train. They sat side by side, without speaking a word. Due to his silent demeanor, sometimes they spent the time they had together in silence or with Sakura telling him about her day. She was comfortable with this, it had always been the same case even during their friendship. He would be quiet and broody, while she was the loud and cheerful one... Unless she was being agressively violent towards Naruto, the blonde idiot she owes so much to. Contrary to her violent antics, she had never one of her fists aimed towards her newly established boyfriend.

"Yatta! We're finally here! Sasuke-kun let's go to the Disney shop first!"

"Hn."

They passed through the gates as the crowd quickly dispersed into the park. They walked side by side at a casual pace before she sprinted forward when the shop was only a few metres away.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's get matching ears! How about these ones here"

Sakura preceded to rummage through various patterned ears, hats, and little hair clips. Sasuke watched as his eyes slowly changed from being unphased to a more dangerous nature. He clearly didn't feel comfortable with sporting a "cute" headgear or messing with his hair.

Sasukes hand suddenly had a stern grip around Sakura's wrists. She was attempting to clip a minnie mouse hair clip into his hair.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura. Stop it. This is so fucking childish. When I agreed to go Disneyland, I told you not to push it. So annoying."

His hand swung her hand down before abruptly letting go. He turned on the spot and left the store.

Sakura was left standing there, humiliated. Why did she like this douche so much? Was she really asking so much to wear matching accessories with her boyfriend. He was so difficult sometimes. But despite growing tolerate to his mean words, she was still sensitive to his outbursts.

Sakura took the other exit, her positivity washed away. She was left in a state of confusion and self-doubt. She just had her supposed boyfriend that cared so much for her leave her. Maybe she was in over her head, maybe all those moments where she thought he cared were part of her imagination. Nothing stopping her mind to wander, she started recalling all the moments where it was Sasuke who showed his cold attitude towards her, and it seemed to always outnumber the endearing memories.

She had a lot of expectations for this day. She had hoped to ride it's a small world and Thunder Mountain while holding his hand. She hoped to have him to support her whenever she got scared. She imagined he would have his strong arms around her when she was screaming for dear life when gravity would be pulling them down. She imagined that they would walk down Mainstreet USA holding hands, and taking a cute selfie in front of Cinderella's castle. Or possibly having a moment when their fingers would touch as they reached in for popcorn in their popcorn bucket. She was hoping for a true Disney Princess moment. Was she really being delusional for imagining such possible cute moments.

How did she ever get him to agree to being her boyfriend suddenly seems beyond her. Oh, thats right maybe she was wrong about this whole relationship. He only started agreeing to her advances to go out. They never explicitly said they were dating to each other or ever said those endearing titles towards each other. That's true, she's only said he was her boyfriend to her closest friend. Maybe Sasuke just thought they were friends.

Her eyes stung, and tears pooled at her eyes. It's all been a lie. Her chest tightened. Ah, this hurts.

"Tch, you're annoying"

His deep voice sparked a twitch in Sakura. Of course he's back to watch her fall into pieces. She didn't look up, but she saw his converses in front of her. Maybe he wants to tease or something. Its time to be realistic Sakura. Maybe it'd be easier to end it. Maybe he'll tell her she's annoying, maybe she'll cry, maybe he'll finally leave her. Maybe she'll have to cry on her best friend's shoulder later about it. She could hear him stir a bit, but she couldn't make herself look up.

"Can you at least look at your boyfriend when he's speaking"

Her head jerked up. 'Boyfriend', did he just acknowledge their relationship. When her eyes fell onto him, she noticed he was wearing disney ears, but not just any ears but Minnie Mouse ears with a floral arrangement. He looked so ridiculous, and feminine. In the time she was kept stunned and amazed, she noticed people had done double take at the scene.

The boy bent down to her eye level and continued.

"Look. I'm sorry."

Her eyes locked on his and a single tear escaped. She tried to suppress her trembling lips. She saw as he lifted his hand and had them directed towards her face. He always did this, maybe it was meant to be endearing. His two fingers made contact with her forehead before retracting.

"Sasuke-kun."

"No Sakura. I'm sorry. This sort of stuff makes me uncomfortable"

His eyes glanced to the side as he finished what he was saying. Sakura smiled, wiped the tears from her eyes. And just like that, she had fallen under his spell again.

He took her hand away from her eyes and intertwined his fingers with hers. For a split second she saw his lips twitch to a smile. It's rare, but she salvaged these memories together. A goofy smile had fallen upon her visage, before she could go about her next move, she was pulled into his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her. Her face buried into his chest, she could smell his cologne and hear his heartbeat. She was so close. And in a whisper Sasuke started.

"Sakura. I'm sorry, I don't mean to get you upset... Happy one month"

Like that, in that embrace, he was showing that sensitive side of his personality. She felt his lips make contact with her forehead. This was it, these moments always end up outweighing the moments she cried over.


End file.
